La tempesta perffeta
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: Chrome y Hayato tienen dos pequeños gemelos, los pequeños gemelos parecen odiar a Hayato y Hayato tiene que cuidarlos por todo un dia. Eso solo significa una tormenta perfecta para el guardian.


**Lau: :D BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!**

**Tsuna: ¬.¬ O-oee Lau no estabas haciendo otra historia? **

**Lau: T.T Tengo muchas ideas pero ni idea de cómo ponerlas… ¬o¬ no me deprimas dame Tsuna!**

**Tsuna: T^T Yo solo trataba de ayudar…**

**Lau: 9w9 Tragate una píldora de voluntad o enójate y hazlo ¬¬U mientras tanto no **

**Tsuna: -Rincon de los emos- eres una pésima prima lo sabías? **

**Lau: =-=* -Pisandole la cabeza- nwn ahora di el disclaimer**

**Tsuna: -frotandose la cabeza- Itatatata nada le pertenece a Lau todo es a akira amano "TvT GRACIAS DIOS!" TvT**

**Lau: 9w9 ALABADA SEA!...Ò.Ó* PQ ESA CARA!**

**Tsuna: ToT PQ ERES ATERRADORA Y ELLA NO!**

**Lau: -.-U Sigo sin creerme q tu y tu versión hyper sean la misma inútil persona!**

**Tsuna: ¬¬'… **

**Lau: =D… X3 Bueno como dijo el inútil nada me pertenece excepto Annie, Nate, Kyle, Aurora, Aaron, Alice y Zack :O Y Annie es la hermana gemela de Uni y esposa de Takeshi! X3**

**PD: ¡Todo pasa 13 años después! :P Y hagan como si lo de Shimon no existiera los que se han leído el manga XD X3 Y aquí Uni no –spoiler del último capítulo saben de que estoy hablando los que ya se vieron la serie T.T - :D **

_**La tempesta perffeta **_

Jamás pensó en tener una vida así, vivir bajo tierra en una base bastante tecnológica, confortable y segura con su propia sección para el solo y quien quisiera vivir con él. Mientras que la de Hibari era un templo de Namimori la suya simplemente la quiso hacer como un apartamento grande y moderno con muebles en rojo y negro, con suelo de madera y las paredes de color crema con una piscina "afuera" por así decirlo, cosa que le encantaba sin mencionar la compañía. Todo era gracias al decimo, gracias a él se había abierto algo con los demás y pudo tener amigos, gracias a él había cumplido su sueño de entrar en la mafia y ser una mano derecha, gracias a él tenía un gran hogar y gracias a él…

Tenía una familia. No una familia de mafiosos, bueno si… pero hablaba de una familia… familia. La cual ni en sus sueños más extraños había soñado tener. Aunque lo más extraño como había comenzado todo…

_Flash Back_

_Ese día había ido a la casa del decimo a ayudarlo en un examen de matemáticas… y como siempre el idiota del beisbol lo había acompañado, demonios lo sacaba de quicio, estaba seguro que aunque pareciera como si no le interesara el puesto por como actuaba estaba seguro de que quería arrebatarle su cargo de (No todavía) mano derecha. En fin, estaban en la casa del decimo, el, Yamamoto, Reborn-san y obviamente el decimo estudiando, cuando terminaron Reborn decidió que era hora de hablar_

_-Oe dame Tsuna, tráeme chocolate- le dijo Reborn sentado en su pequeña hamaca_

_-Lambo se lo acabo esta mañana- suspiro Tsuna algo agradecido con la pequeña vaca por ahorrarle una bajada a la cocina, luego de estudiar le daba mucha pereza_

_-Pues ve a comprar, un jefe de la mafia se preocupa por sus niños subordinados- le dijo el arcobaleno del sol como si nada_

_-¿¡Nani! ¡Pero si es la una de la mañana!- se indigno Tsuna ganándose una patada del bebe _

_-Quiero ese chocolate, tienes hasta dentro de una hora agradece que soy compasivo- siseo con la cara ensombrecida. ¿¡Desde cuando Reborn era adicto al chocolate! Ah bueno no importaba él era extraño y a final de cuentas tuvieron que salir por el bendito chocolate, Ipin quiso acompañarlos ya que iba hacer arroz frito al día siguiente y necesitaba los ingredientes._

_-¿Por qué no te quedas durmiendo y nosotros vamos por el arroz? Debes estar cansada- le ofreció Tsuna_

_-No se preocupe Tsuna san, Lambo ronca mucho entonces Ipin no puede dormir- suspiro divertida la pequeña sacándole una gota en la cabeza a todos_

_-Vaca estúpida, solo causa problemas- fue lo único que dijo Hayato poniendo los ojos en blanco, Takeshi por otra parte rió _

_-Cuando tenga esposa deberá ser feo para ella, a fin de cuentas si roncas desde pequeño luego se empeora- rió el pelinegro _

_-¡JA! Como si fuera posible que la vaca estúpida consiguiera esposa, ¿¡Y de donde sacaste lo de que si ronca desde pequeño luego se ponía peor idiota del beisbol!- _

_-Jaja lo supuse- _

_-Eres un idiota sin remedio- fueron a la tienda de 24 horas y compraron el chocolate sin que ellos dejaran de pelear… bueno sin que Hayato dejara de gritarle a Takeshi y este le respondiera riendo lo que hacía que el Italiano se enojara mas, Ipin y Tsuna solo veían todo algo más atrás con una gota en la cabeza, hasta que el castaño noto a alguien caminando en la otra calle. Su guardián de la tormenta también la vio dejando de gritarle a Takeshi _

_-¿Ore? –se extraño el de la lluvia y volteo en dirección donde miraban tanto castaño como peli plateado, era Chrome y parecía perdida _

_-¡Chrome chan! –exclamo Ipin yendo hacia ella y abrazándole la pierna _

_-Ipin chan… hola- fue lo que dijo la peli azul sonriendo y extendiendo los brazos en señal de que subiera para cargarla cosa que la pequeña de China hizo _

_-¡Chrome! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás sola tan tarde?- y ahí venía el sobreprotector jefe en acción_

_-Vine con Ken y Chikusa por unos dulces, ellos se fueron luego y no sé cómo llegar a Kokuyo Land desde aquí- tanto cielo como tormenta se fueron de espaldas ¿Cómo decía todo eso tan tranquila? _

_-Bah eres una idiota no es sorpresa que te hayan dejado tirada- bufo Hayato pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como la ilusionista rodaba los ojos casi imperceptiblemente mientras se encogía de hombros y le mando una mirada asesina que ella le devolvió sin lo asesino, solo se veía calmada. Por alguna razón se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza, algo extraño en el pero decidió pasar eso por alto estaban en verano de todas formas no era tan extraño que estuviera sonrojado por el calor…_

_-Ma, ma Gokudera no seas cruel- trato de tranquilizarlo Takeshi-¿Entonces no sabes cómo llegar a Kokuyo? – Chrome negó_

_-¡Chrome chan puede quedarse con nosotros!- se emociono Ipin _

_-¿¡Nani! - aunque a Tsuna le parecía una gran idea… la casa estaba inundada de gente no podía quedarse más por mucho que quisiera invitar a Chrome _

_-I-Iie…puedo dormir por aquí- _

_-¿¡Estás loca! No tienes idea de la clase de gente que pasa por aquí y tu linda falda no ayudara a que estés bien- Hayato se sorprendió de lo que dijo ¿Y a el que le importaba lo que pasara con ella? Al parecer la chica también se sorprendió, lo hubiera esperado del jefe o del guardián de la lluvia pero siempre creyó que el temible guardián de la tormenta la detestaba como el resto del mundo _"Que extraño que Gokudera kun diga eso…pero tiene razón" _pensó el decimo para luego suspirar _

_-Mmmm…- todos excepto Chrome quedaron con un interrogante en la cabeza y caras de pensar por 10 segundos exactos mientras que a la guardiana de la niebla se le salía una gotita en la cabeza _

_-Etto… no es necesario- murmuro por lo bajo algo apenada _

_-Claro que lo es Chrome, no queremos que te pase nada- la calmo Tsuna sonriendo con amabilidad entonces asintió_

_-¡Ya se!- exclamo Takeshi con el puño en la mano _

_-Haber genio habla- solo rodo los ojos mientras prendía el cigarrillo y se lo metía a la boca _

_-¡Chrome puede quedarse con Gokudera!- el mafioso en cuestión se atraganto con el humo, Chrome medio abrió los ojos sorprendida y a Tsuna casi le da algo mientras que Ipin se mostraba de acuerdo_

_-¡Takeshi-san tiene razón! ¡Gokudera san tiene mucho espacio en casa de seguro!- dijo Ipin emocionada_

_-D-d-d-d-demo…- aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Gokudera kun no le haría mucho caso y Chrome estaba seguro de que ni se sentiría así que…-¿Estás de acuerdo Gokudera kun?- _

_-¡Masaka! ¡Claro que si, si me lo pide decimo!- asintió su guardián _"¡MERDA! ¡MERDA! ¡MERDA! ¡RECUERDA! ¡POR EL DECIMO!" _pensó molesto, no con el decimo (¡JAMAS!) pero si con la mascota de Mukuro ¿¡Como era tan tonta para perderse! ¡Era una ciudad muy pequeña!_

_-E-etto…- _

_-¡Ah! ¿Te molesta Chrome?- a decir verdad le daba igual pero sabía que el guardián de la tormenta estaba que echaba humo y no quería molestarlo _

_-Bueno… n-no quiero ser una molestia…- murmuro mirando al peli plateado _"Esa maldita… ¡Quiere hacerme quedar mal con el decimo!" _pensó con la desconfianza por delante y mandándole una mirada de odio cosa que la sobresalto _

_-A Gokudera no le molesta no le preocupes- rió Yamamoto dándole una palmada más dura de lo normal al aludido, cosa que no había pasada desapercibida para este _"Así que si te puedes enojar idiota del beisbol…" _pensó con algo de sorna, al final le dijo a la peli azul _

_-Bah, solo no estorbes y vámonos tenemos mucho que caminar- gruño de mala gana _

_-Arigato Gokudera kun- le dijo Tsuna con algo de nerviosismo y una gotita rodando por su cabeza, pero así era el así que todas las preocupaciones cesaron _

_-¡No es ningún problema decimo!- sonrió este _

_-Bueeeno, yo también debo irme, mi viejo me matara por llegar tan tarde ¡Nos vemos!- se carcajeo Yamamoto corriendo hacia su casa sacándole una gota a todos menos a Chrome en la cabeza ¿Cómo estaba tan campante luego de decir eso? Ah bueno era Yamamoto_

_-Oyasumi Takeshi san- se despidió Chrome no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que el la oyera, sonriendo divertida de su tranquilidad _

_-¡Oyasumi Chrome! ¡Trata de que Gokudera no te coma!- la saludo con la mano mientras corría y se perdió en una esquina _"Eso se oyó horrible…" _pensó Tsuna con una mueca y un tic en el ojo _

_-¡IDIOTA DEL BEISBOL VUELVE AQUÍ TE MATARE!- grito el peli plateado echando humo por las orejas con la misma idea de su adorado jefe en la mente, Chrome por otra parte solo se imaginaba a un Hayato con una servilleta en el cuello, ojos rojos y aterradores, colmillos grandes, cuchillo y tenedor en mano mientras ella estaba en un plato dentro de un pollo con solo su cabeza visible y una manzana en la boca. Lo miro… por cómo se veía en ese momento era probable que si pasara, tendría que quedarse despierta entonces, todavía debía ayudar a Mukuro sama a salir de Vindice. _

_-Y-yaa Gokudera kun, estoy seguro que Yamamoto no quiso decir eso- lo calmo el castaño sonriendo con nerviosismo _

_-Mph, le perdonare la vida por usted decimo- gruño este _

_-A Yamamoto san le gusta hacer bromas no te preocupes Gokudera san- sonrió Ipin divertida _

_-Keh, es un idiota- bufo _

_-Jeje…- por alguna razón decidió ver su reloj… y murió en el instante- ¡HII! ¡REBORN ME MATARA VAMOS IPIN!- grito tomando a la pequeña china de los brazos de su guardiana de la niebla corriendo a casa- ¡Oyasumi Gokudera kun, Chrome! ¡Gokudera kun cuídala mucho por favor!- y al igual que Yamamoto desapareció en la esquina_

_-Pobre decimo… carga muchas responsabilidades- parecía a punto de largarse a llorar cosa que causo que Chrome lo viera con curiosidad_

_-Etto… ¿Quieres a boss?- le pregunto con un ligero tono de horror _

_-¡Claro que…!- proceso la información y casi la mata- ¡NO ASÍ IDIOTA!- _

_-Ah… Gomenasai- murmuro alejándose un poco, segura de que le dispararía _

_-No voy a hacerte nada ya vamos tengo sueño- le dijo despectivamente empezando a caminar fijándose de vez en cuando de que ella lo siguiera, y así lo hacía mirando al piso algo avergonzada _

_-N-ne… sumimasen por lo de boss… - murmuro _

_-¿Ah? Ah… No lo vuelvas a decir, claro que lo quiero… pero hay diferentes maneras de querer a la gente- siseo mirándola asesinamente causando que ella se sobresaltara- ¡Y deja de asustarte no te voy a comer…!- se sonrojo de arriba abajo, ese maldito idiota del beisbol…_

_-Hai- asintió la peli azul y el resto del camino fue en silencio hasta que llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos, el de Hayato era en el tercer piso así que subieron todavía en silencio y cuando el italiano abrió la puerta pudo ver una casi imperceptible sonrisa maravillada por parte de ella viendo todo. No era gran cosa, al entrar llegabas a la sala/comedor inmediatamente con un baño junto a esta y habían dos pasillos uno llevaba a la cocina el otro a su habitación. En la sala había una sencilla mesa detrás de un sofá que quedaba frente a un gran televisor teatro en casa _[Lau: ¡LO COMPROBE! ¡EN EL ENDING QUE ERA QUE TODOS ESTABAN DORMIDOS HAYATO APARECIA VIENDO TELEVISION EN UN PANTALLA PLANA Y VI LOS BAFLES DEL TEATRO EN CASA! -w-] [Tsuna: ¬.¬ E-eres una acosadora…] [Lau: ….Ò/Ó* DAME TSUNA! –Ahorcándolo-] [Tsuna: ToT ¡HIII!]

_-No es para tanto, deberías ver la casa del decimo- fue lo único que dijo, quien respondió fue su estomago-… La cocina esta a la vuelta del pasillo- _

_-Ha-hai…- se dirigió hacia allí _

_½ Hora después…_

_Se oyó un débil chillido de dolor y el corrió hacia allí, no sabía porque solo tuvo que hacerlo y al llegar vio una sartén tirada en el piso con aceite regado debajo de esta, mientras que Chrome estaba apoyada en el piso con la mano en la boca y una mueca que decía claramente que le dolía demasiado su mano _

_-…- no supo porque pero la escena lo mato, era estúpido pero así era. Solo suspiro y se puso frente a ella- Haber dame tu mano- por alguna razón ella negó sin quitar su mano de su boca- Omae… ¡Solo quiero ayudarte!- exclamo molesto, al menos se quito la mano de la boca por la sorpresa y aprovecho para tomarla suavemente y mirar a todas partes en busca de algo que sirviera para vendarla, había un trapo pero estaba lejos y no quería soltar su mano y que ella volviera a meterla en su boca sin posibilidad alguna de que el volviera a tener oportunidad de curarla, así que opto por rasgar una parte de su manga, ella se sonrojo y el al verla ella sonrojarse se sonrojo y ella se sonrojo mas… y así un completo circulo vicioso. Pero al final le pudo vendar la mano- ¿Mejor?- asintió- Mph, creí que sabias cocinar- bufo viendo el desastre que había hecho_

_-S-solo arroz… nunca había cocinado con aceite porque me daba miedo demo… quería hamburguesas…- murmuro mirando al piso. La miro sorprendido, hasta ahora no la había oído hablar tanto y por alguna razón se arrepentía de eso. _

_-Keh, te ayudo, no quiero que el decimo piense que no te trate bien ni que mi cocina termine en llamas- se burlo. Soltó una risita involuntaria y luego callo mirándolo atemorizada, tal vez no era algo para reírse pero cuando lo fue a ver solo lo vio mirándola con una sonrisa extraña mientras arreglaba las hamburguesas de nuevo y oyó a Mukuro sama siseando molesto en su cabeza… un momento ¿Cómo era que no había recordado a Mukuro sama en todo el tiempo desde que había pensado lo de sacarlo de Vindice? _"No te preocupes mi querida Chrome, se pueden olvidar algunas cosas cuando tienes tantas distracciones tontas… solo dile de mi parte al cachorro de los Vongola que recuerde su lugar y no tome lo que no es suyo si no quiere arrepentirse" _se oía molesto, quiso preguntarle el porqué pero el ilusionista sintió la curiosidad y le dijo en un tono extrañamente cortante pero divertido _"Kufufu solo dile mi mensaje onegai"

_-E-etto…- Hayato la miro extrañado, y ella no estaba muy segura de decir lo que diría, tal vez sería algo grosero y el la estaba hospedando a fin de cuentas… pero era por Mukuro sama, el la había salvado era lo mínimo que podía hacer- Mu-Mukuro sama te manda a decir que… a-amm…- Mukuro cambio de cuerpo con ella, no quería hacer sentir mal a su pequeña Nagi así que decidió ser él quien le diera el mensaje _

_-¡Masaka¡ ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ MUKURO TRAE A CHROME!- grito, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa _

_-Kufufu ¿La extrañas acaso?- se burlo _

_-¿¡Nani! ¡Claro que no animal! ¡Lo hago por el decimo!- _

_-Mph, el decimo Vongola te pidió que la tuvieras en tu casa no que estuvieras todo el tiempo con ella- en eso tenía un punto pero no le daría la razón, primero muerto_

_-La prefiero a ella que a ti en mi casa- siseo, y era verdad Mukuro lo sacaba de sus casillas si no hubiera sido el cuerpo de Chrome ya le hubiera disparado pero… Mukuro no tenía nada de qué preocuparse para atacarlo así que su enredadera de flores lo ato de pies a cabeza sin mencionar la fuerza demás que hacía en su cuello- Ki…sama…-_

_-Aléjate de _mi_ preciosa Chrome, Gokudera Hayato, o te arrepentirás- y luego pudo ver a Chrome al fin_

_-Go-gokudera san…- murmuro Chrome confundida por lo que acababa de pasar ayudándolo a levantarse. Cuando Mukuro se había ido las enredaderas también y él había caído al suelo sin aire alguno en sus pulmones _

_-Déjame…- siseo, pero no escucho y de alguna forma pudo llevarlo al sofá- ¿Por qué demonios sigues dejando que te controle como se le dé la gana?- siseo mirando al techo, lo sacaba, desde siempre lo había hecho pero ahora lo sacaba más que nunca, le daban ganas de tirar todo por la ventana y disparar con su sistema C.A.I a todas direcciones… y si, seguía sin saber porque _

_-Porque… me salvo…- murmuro mirando al piso con algo de culpa, si le hubiera dado el mensaje Mukuro sama no hubiera cambiado de lugares a decirlo personalmente… y con la fuerza demás_

_-¡Y USA ESO COMO CHANTAJE PARA USARTE!- grito enfurecido sentándose _

_-¡NUNCA ME LO HA ECHADO EN CARA NO HABLES ASÍ DE EL!- abrió los ojos sorprendida sin poder creer lo que había hecho._

_Tras un largo momento de tenso silencio Hayato decidió romperlo luego de pararse_

_-Ni sé porque me importa, en la cocina ya está tu hamburguesa sírvete- bufo yendo a su habitación dando pasos fuertes y cerrando de un portazo. Al oír el portazo se encogió y se sintió culpable, pero no se disculparía, aunque no lo pareciera tenía su orgullo. Simplemente fue hasta la cocina, se sirvió y luego fue al sofá a ver algo de televisión mientras comía. Al terminar se recostó bien en el sofá y siguió viendo tratando de conciliar el sueño. _

_Ella era la culpable, no él. El solo le estaba diciendo la verdad, Mukuro solo la usaba a su antojo sin importarle que pudiera pasarle, era su juguete como todos los que se involucraban con él. ¡Ja! ¿Quién dijo algo de echarle en cara haberla salvado? Ese maldito era más inteligente que eso, no le hubiera sorprendido que él hubiera sido el que le paso el auto encima para salvarla y que así ella aceptara el contrato y ser su esclava personal, bah era una idiota por creerle y mas por dejarla usar su cuerpo a su antojo. Idiota. Idiota. ¡IDIOTA! _

_Golpeo la cabecera de la cama ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Ella era la IDIOTA (idiotaidiota) que se dejaba manejar, el solo le prestaba su casa para dormir… momento ¿Dónde iba a dormir? Demonios, el decimo se decepcionaría. Se paro y fue en busca de Chrome. Al llegar a la sala la vio dormida en el sofá, con algo de salsa en la comisura del labio y tiritando (Se le fue la mano con el aire acondicionado, genial)… Merda, sentía algo extraño en el estomago y el calor volvió a su cara, y esta vez no podía culpar al verano porque estaba seguro de que la sala estaba a unos 9° por su culpa… oh el karma. _

_En fin, decidió ir por una manta para arroparla a saber si a la muy… bien, ya suficiente con el idiota (aunque lo fuera), volviendo al tema, no quería que le diera un resfriado o algo… por… e-el decimo obviamente… _

_Se sentó en el piso, quiso verla dormir un rato para comprobar que no tuviera ningún problema. Sonrió al verla sonreír en sueños y luego cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaría soñando con ese maldito la sonrisa desapareció luego vino la muestra de que tal vez el mundo no lo odiaba…o tal vez si… ya ni sabía que era_

_-Hayato-san…- ¿Hayato-san? ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Sonaba mejor solo Ha… ¿¡A quien le importaba! ¡JA! A él no, cuando se fijo no era que estuviera hablando en sueños, había despertado, y lo miraba curiosa con los ojos somnolientos _

_-¡Masaka! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta!- exclamo pegado al televisor _

_-Bu-bueno… no me he dormido solo cerré los ojos y cuando sentí la manta…- _

_-¿E-entonces porqué sonreíste?- pregunto con desconfianza, a la ilusionista se le subieron los colores a la cabeza_

_-E-etto… sesintiobienlamanta…- murmuro sin poder ocultar su vergüenza mirando sus pies_

_-A-ah… bien… ¡Lo hago por el decimo!- grito casi desesperado_

_-Lo sé…- la miro de reojo y se veía algo triste _"Que no se te ocurra decirlo Gokudera Hayato para ya en este mismo instante te lo ordeno"

_-Oi…Chrome…- _"¿¡Que parte de para en este mismo instante te lo ordeno no entiendes!" _ la peli azul lo miro entre curiosa y sorprendida, esta ultima ya que era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre- No creas mal… tampoco quería que te resfriaras…-_

_-…- _

_-…-_

_Chrome soltó una risita _

_Hayato casi se trauma, no por el hecho de que se hubiera reído, sino por el hecho de que el estomago le dio un vuelco de 360° y medio cuando la vio. Sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas y sus ojos curvándose en una forma graciosa mientras que su boca hacia una linda sonrisa…_

_Ya en serio ¿¡En qué demonios pensaba ese día! Yamamoto le había mandado un mensaje subliminal con ese _"¡Trata de que Gokudera no te coma!" _lo mataría de eso no tenia duda _

_-¿¡P-porqué te ríes!- grito casi echando humo por las orejas y con su cara haciéndole competencia a sus llamas de última voluntad _

_-¿Nani? – se sorprendió Chrome con su habitual sonrojo algo más notable, no esperaba que preguntara por eso. Sin embargo se preocupo estaba bastante rojo, tal vez no estaba acostumbrado al frío como ella y se había resfriado. Decidió ponerle la manta encima, y él la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca _

_-¿¡QUE HACES?- grito _

_-Bu-bueno… estas rojo y no quiero que te de mucha fiebre…- murmuro mirando al piso avergonzada. Su expresión se suavizo, puede que fuera la marioneta de Mukuro pero debía admitir que no era mala persona luego se percato otra vez de la salsa que tenía untada y se la quito con suavidad con el dedo_

_-Arigato- murmuraron ambos sin dar para mirarse a la cara_

_-Oe, si quieres puedes quedarte a vivir aquí, vivir en Kokuyo Land no se ve muy cómodo- la invito Hayato luego de unos segundos mirándola de reojo_

_-¿Are? ¿Por qué?- pregunto la guardiana de la niebla sorprendida _

_-… ¡P-p-por el decimo!- grito parándose y con su cara "enojada" (Y de tomate además) a centímetros de la de ella _

_-B-bien…- murmuro perpleja, no supo porque pero esta vez no le importo tanto por lo del decimo, era como cuando Ken decía que solo le preocupaba que pasaba con ella por el cuerpo de Mukuro sama… se sentía cálido_

_Fin flash back_

Y así había sido como se había enamorado de Chrome, luego que habían empezado a vivir juntos… Dios, todavía le avergonzaba lo idiota que _era_. En fin, habían salido, pasado buen tiempo juntos y…

-¿Estás ahí?- le pregunto Chrome divertida parada tras de él pero con su cara de cabeza al frente

-¡No me asustes así!- exclamo apunto de un colapso nervioso, ella había cambiado... _demasiado_ tal vez, pero no había dejado de ser Chrome solo se había abierto mas a los demás

-Gomen- dijo entre una risita sentándose junto a él, luego se tenso un poco

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto algo desconfiado

-¿Am? ¿Por qué deberia pasar algo? –pregunto con inocencia nerviosa, eso le dio mala espina

-Chrome…- siseo, tenía que ver con Mukuro de eso estaba seguro y eso lo sacaba de quicio

-¡Bien! E-es que...tengo una misión…- iba tanteando el terreno eso no era bueno, al menos no para el

-¿Nani? Si siempre tenemos las mismas misiones- frunció el ceño, eso le gustaba cada vez menos

-E-es que no es de Vongola… o-o bueno si pero… amm… ¿Cómo te explico…?- _"Sin que mates a nadie…" _lloro internamente la peli azul

-Chrome, escúpelo- dijo con una seriedad que era de temer

-Es para liberar a Mukuro sama de Vindice junto con Fran, Ken, Chikusa y M.M –dejo mostrar una cara que no dejaba duda de que no le agradaba la idea de que esta ultima viniera- y estaré fuera mañana- si se lo preguntan, no, no lo dijo normalmente, lo dijo tan rápido que Hayato solo pudo reconocer las partes de "Liberar" "Mukuro" y "Fuera mañana"

3…2…1…

-¿¡NANI!- grito levantándose, su esposa se encogió donde estaba, hubiera sido mejor haber dejado una ilusión de ella ahora que lo pensaba…

-B-b-bueno…-

-¡LO SABIA TODO ESTE TIEMPO SOLO TE USABA PARA ESO!-

-¡RA NO GRITES! ¡Y SE LO DEBO!- ella se levanto también

-¡SOLO ES UNO DE SUS JUEGOS MENTALES SABE QUE PIENSAS ASÍ!-

-¿¡Y QUE SI LO HACE!-

-¡QUE SOLO SE APROVECHA DE…!- un ruido en el pasillo los detuvo de su "pequeña" discusión

-… Chicos sabemos que están ahí buen intento- suspiro _profundamente_ en un intento de calmarse, y de la nada aparecieron dos pequeños de unos 4 años, eran unos mini Hayatos y eran idénticos entre ellos, con excepción que uno tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos violetas y el otro tenía el cabello azul y los ojos verdes. El de ojos verdes frunció el seño y se dirigió a Hayato

-¡Oe! ¡No molestes a okaasan outosan baka!- le saco la lengua y abrazo la pierna de la aludida haciendo que esta soltara una risita

-Ya, ya Aaron, outosan solo se preocupa por okaasan… ¿Verdad?- sonrió dulcemente mirando a Hayato mientras cargaba al pequeño peli azul, y eso lo dejo sin aire. Maldita ilusionista sabía cómo dejarlo sin armas… aun así sabía que cuando los dos se fueran estaría en problemas por gritarle _"Aunque también puedo sacar provecho de eso…" _sonrió pícaramente haciendo que los otros tres lo vieran sin entender y se sobresalto

-¡Exacto!- exclamo- A ustedes tampoco les gusta el tipo raro de pelo azul que cambia con okaasan de vez en cuando ¿Verdad?- con eso los puso a su favor. Tanto mini peli plateado como mini peli azul miraron con reproche a Chrome

-¡Masaka! Ch-chicos no se pongan así…- se sobresalto cuando la miraron así _"Me las pagaras Gokudera…" _cuando hablaba de que había cambiado _demasiado_ estaba incluido el instinto de venganza mortal pero lo curioso era que solo estaba contra él, con los demás seguía siendo una pobre niña inocente que nunca le hacía mal a nadie… ¡Ja! Le costaba creer todavía que antes había caído con eso

-Vamos chicos, será solo por mañana ¡Ah! Y si me voy a sacarlo de Vindice, Mukuro sama ya no cambiara con okaasan ¿No les gustaría eso?- les dijo poniendo las cosas a su favor

-¡Sí!- celebro Aaron aplaudiendo con alegría, el otro pequeño llamado Nate le abrazo la pierna sonriendo tiernamente, Chrome le sonrió a Hayato triunfal la batalla estaba ganada

-¡BAH! ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS SOLO TEN EN CUENTA QUE SI NO HAS VUELTO PARA LA CENA IRE Y LO AHOGARE EN SU TANQUE!- grito Hayato ya en la habitación dando un portazo y los tres restantes se encogieron graciosamente al mismo tiempo

-Outosan… baka- murmuro el peli plateado viendo la puerta al puro estilo de Fran, la de ojos violetas sonrió con ternura a fin de cuentas sabía que Hayato no quería que le pasara nada y eso la alegraba… aunque también la sacaba de quicio algunas veces -¡No te preocupes okaasan! ¡Volverás en dos horas! ¡Y-y acabaras con los de Vindice tu solita!- era obvio que Aaron no solo era un mini Hayato en el físico a excepción del cabello sino también en personalidad, Nate por otra parte tenía muchas cosas de Fran, tal vez porque era su niñero cada vez que sus padres salían y ya que ambos eran ilusionistas se entendían bien

-Hai hai- rio- Ahora es hora de dormir okaasan saldrá temprano mañana- suspiro llevándolos a ambos a su habitación. Aaron se trepo a su camarote tras darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla y desearle suerte a Chrome para diez segundos después quedar profundamente dormido, estar todo el día persiguiendo a Lambo con las dinamitas robadas de su padre lo había dejado cansado.

Por otra parte Nate se acostó sin haberle dicho nada a Chrome, sabía que ella de todas formas le daría las buenas noches así que no debía preocuparse.

-Oyasumi Nate chan- le dijo arropándolo y luego le beso la frente

-Ne, ne okaasan ¿Por qué outosan y tu pelean por el extraño piñoso?- pregunto aparentemente indiferente

-Oh…- soltó una risita con lo de extraño piñoso pero al sentir el aura maligna de Mukuro sama se le salió una gotita en la cabeza _"Onegai Mukuro sama solo es un niño" _pensó en un intento de calmarlo _"Kufufu, tiene suerte de ser tu pequeño Chrome de otro modo hubiera salido de Vindice para acabar con él y con el otro… aunque este me cae peor, es un nuevo Fran" _todavía su orgullo le dolía, no solo ese inútil perro faldero de los Vongola le había quitado a _su_ preciosa Chrome, sino que gracias a él habían salido otros dos (Idénticos a él para rematar) que le quitarían la atención y el cariño de Chrome… bah mejor dejaba de pensar en eso, terminaría matando a ese trío de inútiles y la lastimaría, cosa que no pensaba hacer… por muy tentador que fuera si se trataba de matar al perro Vongola y sus cachorros.

-No peleamos solo…- ¿Se gritaban mutuamente por eso?-… outosan solo cree que Mukuro sama me usa…- _"Kufufu debo enseñarle una lección a ese esposo tuyo pequeña Chrome"_ dos gotitas en la cabeza y suspiro- En fin, solo se preocupa por mi- concluyo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa acariciándole el cabello _"Kufufufufu me pregunto qué pasaría si cambiamos de lugares ahora" _ _"Mukuro sama…"_ tal vez sonó algo más amenazante de lo que quería pero no podía evitarlo, nadie traumatizaría a sus hijos mientras ella pudiera evitarlo _"Oyaoya~ solo era una idea, no te pongas así mi pequeña Chrome" _ no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco

-Hai haai… Mmmm… ¿Cuándo tenga esposa también peleare por tonterías?- ni Chrome ni Mukuro pudieron evitar soltar una risita, lo cual sorprendió a la peli azul _"¿Mukuro sama?" "… Me imagine a tu perrito faldero colgado en un risco con pirañas abajo" _ negó con la cabeza resignada tanto por el pequeño oji violeta como por el grande oji rojo azul

-Claro que si, solo recuerda que tu esposa será muy suertuda de tener alguien como tú para pelear por tonterías- rió besándole la frente de nuevo y saliendo, ahora solo faltaba mejorarle el animo a cierto oji verde gruñón _"Kufufufu mejor me voy, no me gustaría ver hentai en vivo" _proceso la información y se puso roja como tomate

-¡MUKURO SAMA!- grito, por primera vez quiso coger el tridente y clavárselo en la cabeza. Hayato estuvo en menos de medio segundo frente a ella con su sistema C.A.I activado y apuntando a todas partes

-¿¡QUE HIZO ESE…!- luego la vio parada mirándolo sorprendida y como si fuera poco su cara se puso más roja- ¿Qué?-

-¡Iie!- dijo corriendo a su habitación

-¡O-oe Chrome!- exclamo extrañado siguiéndola, cuando entro al cuarto ella le beso la mejilla ya en su pijama de vestido blanco, salto hasta la cama y se tapo con la manta hasta la cabeza gritando un "¡Oyasumi!"… extraño, demasiado extraño. Pero ese tipo de cosas le divertían, se recostó a su lado y le destapo la cara

-Hola- sonrió de medio lado, y a la ilusionista se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, soltó una risita-¿Por qué te pusiste así?-

-¡Por nada!- chillo jalando la manta, pero él no la dejaría

-Ah vamos…-

-¡Ah! ¡Hayato!- recordó quitándose la manta y sentándose

-¿Hai?- pregunto extrañado por el cambio de ánimo

-E-etto… ¿Podrías cuidar a Aaron y a Nate mientras no estoy?- balde de agua fría para la mano derecha de los Vongola

-¿Cuidarlos… algo así como todo el día?- pregunto con un deje de horror en la voz

-No es tan difícil, son muy buenos niños- _"Lo dices porque a ti no te odian…"_ pensó con una mueca -¿Lo harás?-

-Ipin puede hacerlo- sonrió lo mas forzosamente que pudo pero ella solo suspiro, cosa que le dio mala espina

-Ipin chan debe cuidar a Kyle y a Aurora chan también, y Kyle y Aaron no se llevan bien- le recordó _"Merda, Hibari ¿Por qué tuviste un engendro del demonio igual a ti eh?" _pensó casi con odio

-¡SASAGAWA Y LA MUJER ESTUPIDA!- exclamo Hayato como si fuera un genio… cosa que no lo era porque apareció Bianchi frente a él sin lentes, cortesía de Chrome de seguro-Ba-basta…- casi suplico tirado en la cama abrazando su estomago. Su media hermana desapareció y se sintió algo mejor, pero su estomago estaba algo retorcido todavía-¿¡Por qué… hiciste…eso!-

-No quiero que Haru los cuide- _parecía _calmada pero no lo estaba la mirada intensa que le mandaba se lo dejaba muy claro (1)

-¡SASAGAWA ENTONCES!- mirada intensa que decía claramente "Cállate o Bianchi san aparecerá de nuevo" y no le quedo más remedio que aceptar cuidarlos él, el decimo estaría ocupado… momento ¡El también estaba ocupado!- ¡Oe! Tengo que trabajar-

-Cierto… demo… no creo que hayan misiones por ahora… ¿Podrías llevarlos contigo?- pidió lo mas suplicante posible que pudo

-¿¡Nani! ¡Demo el decimo…!- Chrome lo miro alzando una ceja, tanto él como ella sabían que Tsuna no se negaría- ¡Bien! Bien…- gruño recostándose con sus brazos de almohada cerrando los ojos. Oyó una risita y gruñó, siempre se salía con la suya

-Arigato- le dijo apoyándose en su pecho, y abrió los ojos sonrojado bajando la vista a verla, también estaba sonrojada… ok, eso no era sorpresa siempre lo estaba pero ahora lo estaba más que de costumbre

-Mph ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- la beso y ambos se durmieron.

Día siguiente, medio día…

¿¡QUE ES LO PEOR QUE PUEDE PASAR! ¿¡LO PENSABA EN SERIO! Chrome se había ido a las seis, los demonios se habían levantado a las 9 y ya estaba traumado, bombardeado, con comida en lugares que ni sabía que existía eso sin mencionar la pintura en la cara. Eran unos demonios, los pondría en adopción y le pediría a Fran que hiciera ilusiones de ellos… iie, no lo ayudaría, haber otro ilusionista… ¡Maldita sea todos los ilusionistas o eran unos imbéciles o eran Chrome! Eran unos kisamas, los odiaba a todos, la única que daba la cara por ellos era su Chrome, debían agradecerle

-¡AARON NO TE MONTES AHÍ!- estaban en el parque (¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando los había llevado ahí?) y el peli azul estaba montándose a un árbol más alto de lo normal, lo hacía bastante bien no lo negaría pero la roca que estaba abajo no le daba buena espina, cuando estaba corriendo hacia el pasaron tres cosas.

Cosa numero uno: Un tronco apareció de la nada y fue una perfecta zancadilla

Cosa numero dos: Gracias al maldito tronco había caído de lleno en la roca debajo del árbol ganándose una genial sacada de aire

Cosa numero tres: La rama en la que estaba Aaron se rompió ¿Lo bueno? Cayó encima de él ¿Lo malo? Segunda sacada de aire para Hayato

-¡Je! ¡Y tu decías que me pasaría algo malo!- se mofo el oji verde con el ego por las nubes, claros genes Hayagokuderescos

-Tu pequeño… ¡Y TU NATE NO VUELVAS A HACER ILUSIONES ASÍ!- le grito al peli plata que leía Harry Potter colgado en un tubo de cabeza

-Sabía que Aaron se caería, deberías agradecerme mal agradecido- dijo mirándolo calmadamente _"Fran, pagaras haber influenciado a mi hijo a ser un energúmeno como tú"_ pensó con los ojos entre cerrados y un aura negra

-¡Bah! No me hubiera pasado nada ¡Soy un gato como Uri!- celebro Aaron yendo obviamente al siguiente lugar más peligroso en el parque, los columpios ¿Por qué eran peligrosos? Porque ese _pequeño demonio_ tenía un espantoso don para llegar más alto de lo que alguien normal podría… bien, lo admitía, el también cuando tenía su edad… ¡Pero había aprendido a no hacerlo!- ¡Wee! ¡Allá voy mundo!- grito tirándose del columpio cuando estaba en lo más alto

-¡AARON!- chillo Hayato… otra vez el maldito tronco, solo que esta vez callo (¡CON LA BOCA ABIERTA!) En la caja de arena, y sip, el peli azul cayó encima de él otra vez-¡NATE!- rugió luego de escupir el montón de arena que había tragado

-Solo soy un buen hermano no me grites- ¿Cómo hacia para haber estado leyendo colgado de ese tubo boca abajo por tanto tiempo sin inmutarse siquiera?

-¿Cómo es que siempre apareces debajo de mi outosan?- le pregunto Aaron algo traumado mirándolo como a un fenómeno, fue inevitable, su cabeza peso más de lo normal y la dejo caer a la arena

-¿Gokudera san?- esas voces… jamás se había alegrado tanto de oír a Ipin, Uni y Annie

-¡USTEDES TRES!- grito yendo hacia ellas con un fondo lleno de flores y brillos. Ambas soltaron una risita al verlo

-Sí, soy un desastre como padre lo admito ¡Dejen de reírse!- bufo molesto

-Iie… es que te vez _algo _sucio- tras decir esto la arcobaleno del cielo no pudo aguantar y se largo a reír, la chica venida de china y su hermana le siguieron

-Lo sé, lo sé-murmuro el peli plata avergonzado, luego una explosión y muchos gritos de niños y madres traumados muy probablemente para toda la vida los callaron

-_Kamikorosu- _siseo Hibari de 5 años, la diferencia eran los ojos negros que tenia

-¡Keh! ¡Acabare contigo!- bufo Aaron con la cara sucia seguramente gracias a la dinamita

-¡Kyle!- chillo Ipin-¿Gokudera san podrías cuidar a Aurora?- le pregunto señalando a la pequeña de 3 años que estaba sentada en las escaleras

-¡Oe! Y Annie y Un…- las vio tratando de que el futuro undécimo se calmara junto a la pequeña Alice que lo miraba curiosa, lo que lo enfureció fue el _porqué _estaba llorando

-¡NATE!- grito al niño que estaba haciendo la ilusión de un monstruo de barro con una sonrisita- Etto… ¿Me acompañas Aurora?-

-¡Claro Haya-jiisan!- se alegro la pequeña tomándolo de la mano, solo pudo odiar a Hibari no merecía a ese ángel que tenia por hija. Sonrió, y fue hacia ellos

-¡Desaparécelo!- regaño a su gemelo menor

-Calma Hayato, Zack está bien ¿Verdad cariño?- le sonrió Uni al pequeño de cabello negro en punta que estaba hipando mientras se secaba las lagrimas con su manita y asentía

-¿Lo ves? ¡Le gusto!- sonrió el mini peli plata

-¡LO DESAPARECES AHORA!- grito… y se oyó otra explosión… Dios como los mataría a ambos un día de estos-¡AARON!- el aludido salió de la cortina de humo más sucio que antes murmurando cosas que _no _debía murmurar teniendo su edad y sosteniéndose el brazo, probablemente la tonfa de Kyle había dado en el blanco

-¡Kyle!- le suplico Ipin, aunque le hubiera suplicado era severa y estaba seguro que eso había evitado que Aaron estuviera en la otra punta de la ciudad

-¿Zacky estas bien?- le pregunto la pequeña Aurora con sus trenzas yendo hacia atrás de una forma cómica y Uni rió dejando al pelinegro en el suelo que se veía algo más animado. Claro, todos tenían hijos perfectos menos el… bueno Kyle también era un demonio pero su pequeña hermana mejoraba las cosas bastante

-Bien, bien… solo que el hediboro no se meta conmigo- ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan serio con esos 5 escasos años?

-¡Tu empezaste!- grito el peli azul molesto luego se oyó una risita junto a él-¿¡Que quieres!-

-Ma, ma Aaron kun, outosan dice que si te enojas mucho te vuelves un limón agrio- se dio en la frente, solo a Yamamoto se le ocurría decirle eso a su hija

-Mmmm… los limones me gustan- ahí si se fue de espaldas, eso era herencia de Chrome nunca debió haberles dado limones con sal, en primer lugar cortaba la sangre ¿Pero lo escuchaba? ¡No!

-Buu…- oyó a Nate decir, se volteo a punto de gritarle un buen sermón pero se quedo con el brazo en alto y la boca abierta mientras que los demás lo veían curiosos mientras veían a Nate con una ilusión de "Gasper" al lado riendo

-…Olvídenlo- murmuro mirando sonrojado a otra parte

-Eres cruel outosan, siempre crees que hago cosas malas- le dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo haciendo que se le subieran los colores a la cabeza

-¡Urusai!-

-¡Dame Zack!- grito Aaron felizmente desde atrás del mini Tsuna

-¡Waah!- chillo pegado a la pierna de Uni sacándole una gotita a todos

-Calma, calma Zack ¡Solo es Aaron!- Alice, la pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules hija de Takeshi y Annie, rió al más puro estilo de su padre dándole palmaditas en la espalda al hijo del decimo

-Ha-hai…-

-Aaron kun es miedoso también ¿Verdad Nate kun?- el peli azul bufo un "¡Por favor!"

-Claro que es un miedoso miren- de la nada apareció un Rokudo Mukuro algo borroso frente a Nate… ok, esa le gusto su cabeza era una piña _literalmente_ y el ojo de los reinos era un botón rojo

-¡Es una ilusión!- le tembló la voz lo suficiente para que Aurora y Alice rieran divertidas y triunfales

-Jeje…- el pequeño Zack también lo que saco de quicio a Aaron

-¡Urusai!- grito molesto asustando al pelinegro que se puso detrás de Uni

-Vaamos Aaron kun no seas así con el pobre Zack- suspiro Alice

-¡Eso! Te moleré hasta la muerte si no lo dejas en paz- viniendo de Kyle era bastante aterrador que imitara a su padre pero Aurora imitándolo solo le dio ternura a todos… bueno, excepto a Aaron eso solo le dio algo para burlarse

-¡Keh! ¿Oíste Nate? ¡Me molera hasta la muerte!- rió con sorna el peli azul

-Sería divertido verlo- sonrió igualmente su hermano junto a el

-¡Tal vez nos daría cosquillas!- rieron ambos al más puro estilo de los Hitachiin

-¡Ahí van otra vez hablando al mismo tiempo! ¡Okaasan diles que paren!- lloro Zack jalando su capa

-¡Claro que les dolería!- Aurora solo pudo hacer un puchero

-Claaaro que nos dolería ¿Como pudimos decir algo así?- se burlaron los gemelos de nuevo

-¡Ustedes dos…!- su teléfono sonó y les advirtió con la mirada a su par de gemelos demoniacos que no se salvarían de un buen regaño. Al ver el "Hibari" en la pantalla se extraño-¿Qué quieres maniaco de las batallas?-

_-Sawada está empezando la reunión ¿Te haces llamar su mano derecha?- "¡MERDA!"_ Colgó, se ganaría una molida hasta la muerte por eso estaba seguro, tomo a sus dos hijos y salió corriendo del parque gritando un "¡Me tengo que ir nos vemos en la base!"

-¡Oe! ¡No me quiero ir!- grito Aaron en su brazo derecho

-Tampoco yo outosan baka, es divertido molestar a dame Zack- le dijo Nate mirándolo con las cejas alzadas

-Primero, no importa que se quieran quedar tengo una reunión y no pondré a las chicas a cuidarlos serían una molestia y segundo ¡No le digas así al hijo del decimo!- lo regaño molesto dando la vuelta

-¿¡Nani! ¡No somos una molestia baka!- grito Aaron, aunque a Nate pareciera darle igual sabía que no lo hacía y era su deber de hermano mayor (Por diez minutos) hablar por el también

-¡No me digas así!-

-¡Yo te digo como quiera!-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Soy tu padre debes tenerme respeto!-

-¿¡Quien dice eso!-

-¡Yo lo digo!-

-Ya cállense ambos trato de leer- les dijo el peli plata poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero aun así ninguno lo escucho y llegaron a la base a los gritos

-No hay tiempo de ir a nuestra parte de la base… Solo quédense aquí afuera mientras salgo- les dijo dejándolos sentados fuera de la sala de reunión, Aaron bufo mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados y Nate solo se encogió de hombros sin despegar la mirada de su libro. Eso le basto y entro

-…-

-¡JAJAJA!- no era sorpresa que Takeshi, Lambo y Ryohei se rieran de él, a fin de cuentas él, Gokudera Hayato, la honorable mano derecha del decimo estaba lleno de arena, comida y pintura de la cabeza a los pies

-¿Q-que demonios…?- se miro… y por una decima de segundo quiso matar a sus hijos, solo por una decima pero sí que aprovecho esa decima de segundo para imaginar métodos de asesinar a alguien sin dolor (No era tan cruel padre a fin de cuentas) y rápido- ¡URUSAI!-

-M-ma, ma Gokudera kun, es obvio que has tenido un día duro- lo tranquilizo Tsuna, sin poder ocultar las ganas de reír que tenia

-Sumimasen decimo- murmuro queriendo tirarse por la torre de Tokio, luego se sentó. Pasaron dos horas decidiendo que hacer acerca de la nueva familia problemática que estaba tratando de ganar poder a la fuerza junto con los varia. Aunque decir junto con Squalo era mejor, Bel estaba en el fondo tratando de matar a Fran, Lussuria estaba cocinando, Xanxus como era de esperarse no le interesaba nada que no fuera comer y dormir y Levi lo seguiría hasta el día de su muerte tratando (en vano) de impresionarlo y hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Al final Squalo simplemente les grito que ellos se harían cargo y que la basura era solo necesaria en situaciones extremas.

Suspiro general

-¡Masaka! ¡Debo irme sumimasen decimo!- exclamo Hayato recordando a los dos pequeños fuera, y ya que lo había pensado bien tal vez había sido muy duro con ellos, los llevaría a un buen lugar para com… pensándolo mejor, estaba en lo cierto y esos dos eran demonios traídos de las profundidades del infierno.

Habían dejado todo el pasillo inundado de pintura y dulces, sin mencionar el letrero hecho con serpientes de gomitas que decía "Dame outosan baka" y lo peor es que no estaban ahí, Ra ¿Qué diría el decimo?

-¡Masaka! ¿¡Pero qué…!- grito Tsuna junto a el

-¡Decimo sumimasen! Los castigare severamente no se preocupe- murmuro asesinamente

-Iie Gokudera kun, son solo niños…- lo trato de calmar el castaño

-¡Exacto! ¡Son niños energéticos al extremo! ¡Son geniales Gokudera! Deberías estar orgulloso- le dijo el peli plateado del sol

-Cabeza de césped, no creo que hayas visto bien el desastre que hicieron mira mejor- a este punto había contado hasta diez mil y respirado hondo más veces de las que pudiera contar

-Son ilusiones, ya deja de preocuparte- fue lo único que dijo Hibari

-¿Are?- se sorprendieron los guardianes, y en efecto si mirabas bien se veían algo transparentes

-Wow Gokudera kun ¡Nate kun será un gran ilusionista!- se asombro Tsuna

-¿Nani? ¿No está molesto por el desastre?-

-¡Exacto! Jaja Además solo se están divirtiendo y son solo ilusiones- rió Takeshi

-No entiendes… me odian… ahora no sé donde están y Chrome está a punto de llegar…- suspiro, se sentía como un perfecto fracaso podía contra todo que amenazara contra su familia… pero no podía con su propia familia

-Mph, solo debes hacerles saber que los quieres y se comportaran- todos miraron a Hibari san (Que seguía allí apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados) [Lau: Merr sé que me amas O3] con un seguro trauma de por vida, que él fuera la voz de la razón en este tipo de cosas no era muy común… de hecho era tan anti-común que podía hacerse pasar por una abominación

-¿Lo ves? ¡No es tan difícil hasta Hibari puede hacerlo!- el guardián de la nube no dijo nada pero si le mando una mirada asesina que captaron todos menos el de la lluvia

-Si eso me hace sentir mucho mejor- dijo con sarcasmo, ahora si había tocado fondo que ese antisocial le ganara en algo como la familia era el colmo de todos los colmos

-¡Anima ese ánimo Gokudera! ¡Tus hijos son geniales al extremo! ¡Y tu…! Ah bueno eres pésimo padre no lo negare- bromeo el del sol

-¡OMAE!- rugió Hayato sostenido por Tsuna y Takeshi

-Mph, herbívoros- bufo el oji azul y ahí si se fue

-Jaja buena broma sensei-

-¡Je! ¡Y tu tómatelo con calma!- le dijo el del sol al de la tormenta

-Mph… ¿Qué me sugiere decimo?- pregunto tras un suspiro

-Mmmm… ¿Por qué no los sacas a jugar?- _"… Ni soñarlo luego de hoy" _pensó con una mueca, Tsuna lo noto y rió nerviosamente

-Jeje bien… etto… - quería ayudar a su amigo y mano derecha pero Zack… bueno… no era que fuera un niño problemático así que…

-¡Ponlos a hacer ejercicio!- sugirió Ryohei

-No creo que por Aaron haya problema pero Nate me odiara- dijo pensativo al principio terminando con un escalofrió

-Oh… veo, veo- asintió con gravedad

-Mmmm… ¿Qué tal si les haces una obra de marionetas?- pregunto Lambo, todos lo miraron sorprendidos- ¿Qué? Recuerdo que en uno de mis berrinches hicieron eso y me olvide de ese dulce de uvas que_ tu _Gokudera me quitaste- le dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-Jeje… solo quería hacerte llorar si te digo la verdad- sonrió macabramente rascándose la mejilla, Lambo solo suspiro no le sorprendía porque sus hijos se comportaban así

-¡Pero una obra con marionetas sería genial!- exclamo Takeshi dándole palmaditas en el hombro

-Si los ayudaría a distraerse… ¿A ellos no les gustaban las cosas paranormales como a ti Gokudera-kun?- ahora que lo pensaba tenía razón, se sintió mal por no recordar esos detalles de sus pequeños pero se propuso a que lo perdonaran de una vez por todas

-¡Hai! Nos vemos en la cena, hasta luego decimo… hasta luego yankee baka, vaca estúpida y cabeza de césped- sonrió, ah que tiempos esos

-¡Urusai cabeza de pulpo!- grito Ryohei divertido mientras lo veía perdiéndose en el pasillo

½ Hora después…

Tsuna, Takeshi, Ryohei y Lambo habían decidido ir al comedor a charlar un rato. En ese momento estaban hablando de "La inutilidad de Gokudera" ¿Defensores? Obviamente Tsuna y Takeshi, Ryohei y Lambo no pensaban que fuera un inútil tampoco pero se divertían burlándose de sus desgracias

-Ah vamos chicos- rió Tsuna nerviosamente

-Vongola sabes que es cierto admítelo, tu mano derecha no sabe nada de nada- suspiro Lambo poniendo una mano en su hombro divertido luego dejo de reír cuando Hayato entro con la cara sombría y los puños apretados, cosa que preocupo a todos

-Oe… ¿Qué…?- pregunto el del sol

-N-no…están…-

-…- Cargando información

-¿¡NANI!-

*~°KHR°~*

Decidieron salir de la base a recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido en el parque gracias a "Dame baka outosan" se quedaría así para siempre, incluso para cuando fueran los guardianes de la undécima generación y nunca, nunca, nunca serían buenos con él, que se preparara.

-Outosan es un baka ¿Verdad?- murmuro Aaron haciendo equilibrio en un muro bajito con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

-Sep- le respondió Nate caminando debajo de él sin despegar la mirada del libro, lo gracioso del asunto es que esquivaba sin ningún problema las cosas que le pasaban en frente

-Mmmm… tal vez si okaasan ve que no estamos se enojara tanto, tanto ¡Que lo echara!- sonrió el peli azul

-Lo dudo- su hermano mayor gruño

-Si lo supuse- murmuro frunciendo el seño

-¿Sabes que nos matara por habernos ido verdad?- le dijo volteando a verlo como si estuviera diciendo el clima

-Nah, de seguro esta saltando en un pie porque nos fuimos- bufo el oji verde, aunque lo decía como si no le importara no le gustaba que su padre no lo quisiera

-Mmmm demo…si se pusiera feliz por eso ¿No te hubiera dejado caerte del árbol y matarte contra la roca o dejarte caer del columpio?- razono Nate con el dedo en la boca pensativo

-… ¡Nate!- chillo Aaron

-¿Hai?- pregunto el oji violeta mirándolo con curiosidad

-¡Outosan si nos quiere!- chillo de nuevo con las manos en la cabeza y cayendo en un abismo negro y profundo

-Ohh… Ah bueno, eso es un problema ¿Verdad?- ¿Recuerdan cuando Hayato se había vuelto un chibi y estaba desolado porque no podría proteger a Tsuna? Aaron estaba algo parecido asintiendo

-Snif… y-y ahora no podemos volver a la base…snif… y outosan si nos odiara ahora…- dijo hipando

-¡Consigamos un mapa!- lo animo el peli plata extendiendo los brazos

-N-no tenemos dinero… Wah ¡Quiero a outosan!- lloro mas fuerte

-Si sigues así diré que no te conozco y eres un acosador que hizo cosplay de mí por lo genial que soy- murmuro su hermano pequeño (Por diez minutos)

-¡Wah!- lloro más fuerte

-Ne, ne señora él no es mi hermano es alguien que hizo cosplay de mí, no lo olvide- le dijo de lo más tranquilo señalando a Aaron a una chica gótica que había pasado a su lado

-Ehh… claro- murmuro extrañada y siguió con su camino

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día supongo- suspiro enconjiendose de hombros- Onii san cállate, pareces un bebe-

-¡Soy un bebe!- exclamo sin dejar de llorar molesto

-Cierto… demo… ¿No es en este caso cuando el hermano mayor se hace el fuerte y toda la cosa?- pregunto Nate algo decepcionado y sin molestarse en ocultarlo

-¡Entonces de ahora en adelante tú eres el mayor!-

-Ohh… Sugoi, no te preocupes Outoto yo te protejo- asintió apareciendo una capa con pose de héroe

-¡Wah! ¡Onii san! ¡Quiero volver a casa!- lloro abrazándolo

-Outosan nos…- paro al sentir alguien tras él. Volteo su cabecita mirando hacia arriba y miro sin inmutarse a los 10 tipos con cara de delincuentes que estaban mirándolos con sorna- ¿Necesitan algo?-

-Jaja dos mocosos no deberían estar solos tan tarde por estas calles ¿No crees pequeño?- se burlo el que parecía ser el líder

-¿¡A quien le dices mocoso! – eso sirvió para que al menos Aaron volviera a ser el

-A ti… mocoso- siseo otro que lo había agarrado por la camisa como si fuera un cachorro y alzado como a una bolsa de mercado

-¡OMAE! ¡SUELTAME!- busco las dinamitas robadas en sus bolsillos pero se las había gastado todas con Kyle

-¡Ay!- grito otro de los hombres cuando Nate lo pateo

-Tienes suerte de que no quiero intoxicarme y por eso no te mordí- le espeto el peli plateado mirando indiferente hacia arriba a uno de los que los rodeaban

-Me cansaste mocoso- siseo este con una venita en la frente empujándolo y echándolo al piso

-Oe, me lastime no es justo- murmuro el oji violeta viendo su mano que empezaba a sangrar levemente sin darle mucha importancia

-Ustedes… me la pagaran…- siseo el pequeño que estaba en la mano del jefe con un aura violeta oscuro. Los demás solo rieron a carcajadas, pero un disparo en el suelo muy cerca del que había empujado al menor los callo.

-O-omae…- casi chillo el jefe

-L-la leyenda urbana…- murmuro el que estaba "encargado" de molestar a Nate

-¿Are? ¿Outosan una leyenda urbana?- pregunto "inocentemente" el sucesor de Fran… escalofrió para todos. Ver a Gokudera Hayato, la leyenda urbana del delincuente más fuerte en Namimori luego de Hibari Kyoya frente a ellos, con un aura demoniaca, un extraño cañón de calavera sin mencionar la cara de "Morirán hoy todos y cada uno de ustedes", todo eso gracias a unos mocosos que se les dio por molestar que resultaron ser sus estúpidos hijos… era escalofriante.

Más escalofriante fue presenciar con horror como caían todos sus compañeros al suelo completamente noqueados y luego seguirlos.

-¡Outosan!- el pequeño peli azul ahora libre fue corriendo hacia donde él, por un momento todo fue una linda pradera con brillos alrededor y Hayato corriendo a abrazar a su pequeño que…

-¡Itai! ¿Eso porque fue?- … lo pateo

-¡Por llegar tarde y hacernos creer que no nos querías!- le reclamo su versión de 5 años señalándolo acusadoramente

-¡Punto para Aaron!- exclamo Nate saltando en medio de los dos con un cartel que decía en una letra geroglificada "AARON: 1 DAME BAKA OUTOSAN: 0"

-¡No es mi culpa que estuvieran haciendo travesuras todo el tiempo y siempre tuviera que regañarlos!- le reclamo en contra

-¡Punto para dame baka outosan!- volvió a gritar pasando con el cartel que había cambiado a un 1-1

-¡Grr!- gruñeron ambos mirandose el uno al otro intercambiando rayos, luego de un rato de haber estado así se sonrieron

-Empate de idiotas- concluyo el peli plata aburrido

-¡OE!- rugieron ambos

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad, son un par de idiotas cabezas duras que no captan las cosas ni aunque estén en sus narices- les dijo empezando a caminar leyendo su libro seguido de su gemelo y su padre

-¡OMAE!- gritaron ambos

~°KHR°~

Uff, media hora antes de la cena. Lo había logrado nadie había matado a nadie… aun, pero viniendo de su desastrosa y adorada familia eso significaba mucho ¿No?

-¡Mira llego Chrome-chan!- exclamo Uni con alegría cargando al mini Tsuna de pelo negro dormido

-Uni chan… ¿Han visto a Hayato y a…?- Ipin soltó una risita divertida

-Hai, están en su parte de la base… ne, ne Chrome chan, un día de estos nos iremos en un día de chicas y dejaremos a los chicos solos ¿Te gusta la idea?- ahí había gato encerrado, solo esperaba que Hayato no hubiera terminado para un terapeuta

-E-etto…- las demás rieron, decidió seguirlas, no podría ser tan malo

Soltó una carcajada al ver su "apartamento" por así decirlo. Estaba hecho nada, pintura seca regada por todo el lugar, marionetas, envolturas de dulces, películas y por sobre todo agua por todas partes con la clara señal de que había habido una guerra de agua.

Luego fue a fijar la vista en el sofá y le dio algo, de hecho le dieron dos cosas primero estaban Hayato tirado en el sofá completamente dormido, Nate a su lado y Aaron en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá) segundo ese _kisama _no había tenido la decencia de cambiarse luego de la guerra de agua ¿¡Acaso no tenia consideración que su pobre e inocente esposa llegaría cansada de engañar a los guardias de Vindice!

-¿Okaachan?- murmuro Nate mirándola somnoliento desde el sofá, soltó una risita esos tres le darían algo algún día no podían ser tan… Aaron y Nate tiernos, Hayato… era algo diferente

-Hola pequeño ¿Te divertiste?- sonrió Chrome con dulzura llegando al sofá y acariciándole el cabello

-Mucho, mucho… outosan es un idiota… me hizo hacer ejercicio- una risita que no era precisamente de un niño la sobresalto antes de que pudiera responder

-Un poco de ejercicio no hace mal de vez en cuando- suspiro el peli plata

-Me caías mejor cuando hiciste la parte de Inuyasha peleando contra Naraku con marionetas- ah, eso explicaba el calcetín deforme con puntos amarillos de cartulina y unos alambres en donde se suponía q iban las orejas de Inuyasha y el otro calcetín negro y destrozado en el piso…

-Deeemooo… fue divertido ir a la piscina también... y los chocolates… y la guerra de agua… y si fue divertido… el mejor día de la vida… ajam, el mejor… - al oír a Aaron murmurando las cosas contra el sofá sin estar despierto ni dormido hizo a ambos guardianes soltar una carcajada y a Nate darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza lo que hizo que volviera a dormir profundamente

-Baka…- murmuro el peli plata seguido de un bostezo y también se quedo profundamente dormido

-¿Qué les hiciste para que quedaran tan cansados?- rió Chrome cargando a Nate mientras que Hayato cargaba a Aaron y ambos se dirigían a dejarlos en su habitación

-Ya sabes, la tormenta ataca a su oponente sin descanso- le respondió el con una media sonrisa, lo que la hizo sonrojarse y reír

-Creí que "Te odiaban"- se mofo la peli azul al haber salido

-Bien, alguien me dijo que solo debía hacerles saber que los quería- sonrió… luego un escalofrió le recordó _quien_ había sido ese alguien

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?- le pregunto la ilusionista con curiosidad

-Información confidencial de guardianes- le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Le dio un escalofrió y el estomago le dio un vuelco pero aun así su cabeza no se había ido… aun

-Soy una guardiana ¿Recuerdas?- sonrió con orgullo

-Hablaba de los guardianes hombres- suspiro con algo de sorna

-Bien, bien, oh por cierto ¿puedes quedarte con ellos mañana también? Las chicas están planeando una salida relajante- dijo con una malicia inusual en ella

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! Hibari ¿Contenta?- gruño, un día de estos ganaría no hoy, no mañana, pero algún día ganaría.

Se quedo perpleja por unos segundos, luego sonrió Hibari san siempre le había parecido una gran persona aunque no lo demostrara… y la aterrara algunas veces, no era tanta la sorpresa de ver que aunque no se preocupaba por muchos se preocupaba bastante por su familia

-Ah bueno, al menos al final todo salió bien- lo abrazo por el cuello y lo miro divertida

-No gracias a ti eso es seguro- se quejo el oji verde grisáceo, Chrome suspiro se arrepentiría de eso

-Bien, bien, gomen ¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto medio sonrojada mirando a otra parte, sorprendiendo al guardián de la tormenta

-Mmmm…- Chrome se sonrojo mas, el solo sonrió perversamente y ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Luego, con ella esperando su condena, le dijo al oído:-Prometerme que nunca te vas a ir tanto tiempo, te extrañe mucho- no sabía si matarlo o besarlo. Fue por la segunda, aunque no lo admitiera lo disfrutaría ella también

-También yo- le dijo con una sonrisita sin saber que habían dos mini espías con las cabezas asomándose desde su habitación

-No se tu pero yo quiero vomitar- murmuro Nate

-Lo sé, tendré pesadillas- le respondió con una mueca

-Mmmm… pero hizo un buen trabajo ¿Verdad oniisan?-

-Seh, fue aceptable, se lo pasaremos ¡Pero solo por esta ve…!- el peli plata lo interrumpió

-Ahí vienen- le dijo de lo más calmado

-¡Corre!- susurro corriendo y escalando su cama lo más rápido que pudo. Nate no tuvo problema de llegar a su cama en menos de un segundo sin correr a fin de cuentas estaba más cerca

-Buenas noches baka oniisan- se despidió

-¡Oe!- se quejo, pero no hubo respuesta- Keh, buenas noches Outoto- sonrió y se fue a dormir. Y, por cierto, lo de las pesadillas no había sido una broma… su dame baka outosan se las pagaría con sudor, sangre y lagrimas al día siguiente

_**Alla fine **_

**Lau: 9w9 NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *u* Luego de tres semanas!**

**Tsuna: 9w9 Waaaah Uni es tan linda **

**Lau: ¬w¬ Pervertido **

**Tsuna: / ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER!**

**Lau: Lalalala… :D YA SABEN! -w- comentarios…**

**Tsuna: T.T Peticiones de liberar a los personajes**

**Lau: golpes a Tsuna como este ¬¬ -golpe- **

**Tsuna: ToT ITAI! LAU!**

**Lau: nwn… :D Todo eso puede decirse con el lindo botón de abajo! :3 Ojala les haya gustado! **

**Tsuna: T.T no te falta aclarar algo?**

**Lau: :O Si! (1) u.u Chrome odia a Kyoko a Haru eso los dejo a su imaginacion nwn Matta neeeee!**

**Tsuna: ¬¬U... Matta neeee! T.T**

**v**


End file.
